vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Headhunter
Summary Headhunter is the title given to the female NULL soldier found in Katana Zero. She was used by Al-Quasim as an assassin, held hostage to his desires due to her reliance on the combat drug Chronos. With the demise of Al-Quasim, her supplier of Chronos was gone, and she moved on to attempting to exact revenge on those responsible for the NULL project and to find more Chronos. She meets her end at the blade of NULL Subject Zero, who she forced into a fight in a last ditch effort to strain her dwindling reserves of Chronos just a little bit longer. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Headhunter Origin: Katana ZERO Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: NULL soldier, Chronos user, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Stealth Mastery, Martial Arts, Teleportation, Heat Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Danmaku, Precognition (As a NULL soldier and Chronos user, able to see into the future with extreme clarity. Saw 1000 versions of her fight with Zero before it began), Perception Manipulation (As a Chronos user, should be able to slow down her perception of time to allow herself to better react to things), Resurrection and Time Manipulation (Should a Chronos user die, time rewinds back to before they died so long as the drug remains in their bloodstream. Described killing her employer then rewinding time to before she did so several times, with him being none the wiser), Likely Attack Reflection (Capable of parrying Subject Zero, and other notable Chronos Users are capable of this), Acausality (Type 1. Headhunter can remember Subject Zero's deaths), Resistance to Precognition (Caused Subject Zero's own precognition to fail in their first encounter, though this also applied to her own), Mind Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Despite undergoing Chronos withdrawal during her fight with Zero, is able to keep herself together enough to be capable of killing him in many loops of their duel) Attack Potency: Wall level (Capable of instantly killing Subject Zero with a clean hit or her weapons. Her grenades are this powerful) Speed: Relativistic combat speed (Capable of parrying and killing Subject Zero, who can dodge lasers from her own gun as well as security lasers). Speed of Light attack speed with her laser rifle. Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Should be comparable to Subject Zero, who can throw potted plants hard enough to kill people, throw people through windows, and carry around stone busts and move completely uninhibited) Striking Strength: Wall level Durability: Wall level (Can deflect strikes from Zero. Survived her suicide vest, which should be comparable to her grenades) Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters with her dash and grenades, hundreds of meters with guns. Higher with teleportation. Standard Equipment: *'Chronos:' Chronos is a combat drug created for use by NULL soldiers. It grants the user precognitive and temporal abilities, making its users into effectively unstoppable killing machines. Should a Chronos user die, time merely rewinds back before their death happens. A fight between two Chronos users is effectively a battle of attrition, only ending when one gives up or runs out of Chronos. However, Chronos withdrawal is an unpleasant process. If starved of Chronos, the user's mental health degenerates to the point of near constant hallucination, their precog fails them, and eventually time slows to a halt as they're forever trapped in the prison of their own mind. *'Laser Rifle:' Headhunter wields a laser rifle capable of instantly killing Zero. *'Grenade Pistol:' Headhunter wields a pistol capable of launching several grenades. *'Machine Gun:' Standard issue machine gun used by Headhunter. *'Combat Knife:' Standard issue combat knife used by Headhunter. Durable enough to let her parry swings from Zero as well as survive her own usage. *'Remote Explosives:' Headhunter makes usage of remotely detonated explosives in combat. *'Suicide Vest:' Headhunter wears a vest of explosives, which she can detonate in close proximity to her opponent as a last resort. Intelligence: Gifted. As an elite soldier tasked with functioning alone in enemy territory for long periods of time, would need this sort of intelligence to conduct her operations. Able to seemingly figure out a deep running government conspiracy behind Chronos and the NULL project, having a list of individuals who she would need to kill in retribution for what was done to her. Precognition can allow her to access much more information than she would ordinarily be able to. In terms of combat, NULL soldiers were said to have slaughtered thousands without batting an eye and were essentially unbeatable in a fight. Despite being midway through Chronos withdrawal and her opponent Zero being the most powerful class of NULL and having a more complete supply of Chronos, Headhunter was able to endure thousands of cycles of a duel with him, coming out the victor in many such iterations. Zero is easily capable of wiping out heavily guarded military compounds and other such institutions with just his sword and Chronos. Weaknesses: Chronos withdrawal is an unpleasant process. If starved of Chronos, the user's mental health degenerates to the point of near constant hallucination, their precognition fails them, and eventually time slows to a halt as they're forever trapped in the prison of their own mind. Note: On the topic of Relativistic speed, the lasers present in Katana ZERO fit the Laser/Light Beam Dodging Feats guidelines. They are referred to as such both in universe and by the developer of the game, travel completely straight, are constantly shown as hitscans, and do not impart some sort of tangible force on those affected as evidenced by them killing people via disintegration or combustion. Zero's dodge is also not just intangibility, as certain enemies are capable of interrupting his dodge with a kick. A video of her fight can be seen here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katana ZERO Category:Tier 9 Category:Female Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Drug Addicts Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Perception Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Time Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Assassins Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Acausal Characters